The Cabin
by Wooge97
Summary: Katniss thinks Peeta is going to propose to her so she tells her mom she's meeting him at the cabin in the woods, not knowing Gale is listening. Her and Gale end up racing to the cabin, but Gale can't find Peeta. He leaves and Peeta comes out of hiding and proposes and Katniss says yes. Gale bursts through the door having heard all and returns to District 12 to spill the beans.


Wooge 8

Katie Wooge

Mr. Denton

CP English 10

12 September 2012

The Cabin

Gale

_Katniss._

I run through the woods, aching for her. Branches are hitting me from all sides, scratching my face and arms.

_Katniss._

My heart breaks all over again as I remember hearing her talk to her mother.

_"I'll be home for dinner, Mother. Peeta and I are meeting in the cabin at dawn and I don't want to be late. I think today might be the day." she says with a beautiful, dreamy smile._

This bread boy has been in my way since he and Katniss returned from the Games as the winning tributes. Catnip and I used to be like they are now - spending every waking moment together, hunting together, even sneaking out to go for midnight walks in the woods. Not anymore. This baker has interrupted my plan to marry Katniss and escape District 12. And now he needs to pay.

I almost fall as I snap back to reality and remember why I'm running. She didn't mean for me to hear where she and Peeta would be. Ever since they got home, she's been practically avoiding me like she never has before. We don't hunt every day like we used to, or talk over berries and a stolen loaf of bread like we used to. And that needs to change.

_"Catnip? What do you mean that today might be the day?" I asked, already knowing her answer._

_ "Gale! I didn't know you were here. What do you need? Why are you at my house so early?" She had a worried look in her eye._

_ I wanted so bad to just take the two steps to her and kiss those rosy-red lips. But I know that if I did, she would retaliate against me and I would probably get smacked. So instead, I reined in my feelings and took a deep breath. "I was coming to see if you wanted to hunt this morning." I said, forcing a smile. _

_ "Oh. I, um, already have plans for today. I am so sorry Gale…Another day, 'kay? I promise!" she said with a sad smile. I knew she would decline, and I knew why, but she was avoiding my original question._

_ "That's fine." I said hesitantly. "What are your other plans?" I already know she's meeting Peeta, she just won't tell me that._

_ "Oh, you know." she said, physically showing she didn't. "Just some errands around town, housework, the usual."_

_ "Will you see Peeta at all today?" I tipped my head to the side at her sharp inhale at his name. The glimmer in her eye told me that she was thinking of ways to avoid the question. "I have an order to place and the bakery is really busy. It would be faster to just tell him and have him place it for me."_

_ She sighed at the last part and smiled. "Yeah, I think I can get him a message. What do you need?"_

_ "I would rather tell him myself. You know, make sure it gets relayed correctly." I was fishing desperately for the answer. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is?"_

_ "Well, now that you mention it…" She looked me in the eye, pausing. "No, I'm not sure where he is. Sorry Gale." Then she turned around and headed for the woods at a speed walk._

_ "I heard you talking to your mother about the cabin." I said to her back. She stopped at this and kept her back to me. "Is that where Peeta is?"_

_ She looked over her shoulder, but didn't make eye contact. "Um. I left one of my arrow bags there. I need it to polish and clean my arrows. I'll only be a minute." She took off at a brisk walk again._

_ "Well I'll just come with you then!" I said, forcing happiness and enthusiasm into my voice._

_ "No!" she said too quickly. I knew she panicked, which would be why when she turned and looked at me, I took off for the woods._

Now here I am, racing to the cabin. It seems way farther away now than it ever has before. The cuts burn as I see the cabin ten yards away. I force my legs to keep going at full speed until I break down the door. I glance to the left to see Katniss running just as fast as me, tears running down her face and sweat pouring into her eyes. My anger grew when she increased her speed. She yelled towards the cabin for Peeta, but didn't get any answer.

I beat her to the door. I don't know how, but I did. I grab the handle and shove the door open, expecting to see Bread Boy standing there looking puzzled. Instead, I walked into darkness. Katniss seemed relieved and worried at the absence of Peeta. I flipped on the light switch and scanned the room. There was no sign of any life anywhere. I listened for any breathing besides Katniss's panting and my ragged breaths - there was none. I tried to remember what all was in the cabin room-wise. Two spare bedrooms, and master, a bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. I walked into both of the spare bedrooms - nothing. The bathroom and the kitchen were the same. Hoping he would be in the master bedroom, I swung the door open with an angry look on my face. To my utter disappointment, it was full of cobwebs and dust – but no Peeta. I returned to the living area and faced a relieved Catnip. She looked me straight in the eyes.

"Well?" she asked.

"He's not here." I said, hearing the disappointment in my voice. I realized that I had been looking forward to a confrontation with Peeta. This day was just full of disappointment.

"I know he's not. I told you he wouldn't be. Do you really think I would lie to you?" she asked, sounding hurt.

But I can see right through her façade. I know she's just trying to make me feel guilty and apologize. But I won't. I know something's going on, but I just look at the ground. "I think I'll head back. There are chores to be done at the house that I need to get to. I suppose I'll see you later." I walked out of the cabin and shut the door a little too hard. I took a few steps, then turned around to see Katniss looking at me through the window. She gave a small smile then broke the eye contact to look at the floor. I turned back around and took a few more steps.

Katniss

_Oh Gale! _I think to myself. _How could I have been so careless as to not check the door before talking to Mother? I should've known better._ I mentally shake myself and think of Peeta. _Where could he be?_ I ask myself. _I know he's here somewhere! He wouldn't have missed this for the world._

Just then, calloused hands were on my eyes and I couldn't see anything but darkness. I was almost startled, but not quite. I smiled as I recognized Peeta's smell. I pulled his hands off of my eyes and turned to see his handsome face. His beautiful eyes had an extra twinkle in them today. _Today is definitely the day!_ I thought to myself.

"That was a close one!" he said, his eyes as big as baseballs. They were sparkling like I had never seen them before, even when we won the Games. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"I know. I'm just glad you are good enough to hide from him! He can usually find anything he wants to. I guess we're just lucky." I said with a smile. I stepped forward and hugged him. His embrace was even more unbreakable than usual today. I was smiling even more than usual today as well. Life is good.

"So, dear Katniss, what's the plan for today?" He asked with a cute, lazy smile. I couldn't help but giggle at him when he smiled like this, and he knew it. He started tickling me, and my giggle turned into a full-on laugh. Finally, I couldn't help it anymore. I reached up and grabbed his face, bringing it close to mine. We looked at each other, foreheads touching, for a minute or two. It's times like these that are so precious. No media, no one watching, just us. And we always savor them.

As our lips touched, I melted. I always have the same reaction, every time. I can't help it. If I didn't love him so much, we wouldn't have this problem. I pulled back, always the safe one. He smiled, his eyes still closed. I gave him an eskimo kiss, then he opened his eyes.

"I can't put this off any longer." Peeta said to me with a huge smile. That twinkle in his eye was definitely back. He pulled back a few steps and automatically I felt a little twinge in my heart. My belly filled with butterflies as he got something out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

_Here it comes! _I think to myself. I can't help but smile back as my eyes filled with tears.

"Katniss Everdeen." He said to me, his voice quivering. He opened the little velvet box and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped. He must've spent weeks and weeks saving up his earnings at the bakery for this. "Will you do me the amazing honor of marrying me? To be mine forever and ever, and make me the happiest man on the planet?" A tear escaped my eye the moment he said the word 'marry'.

An almost inaudible "Yes!" escaped my lips, along with more tears. Finally, it happened. The love of my life is proving he loves me the same. By far, this is the happiest day of my life so far. _It's only going to get better! _I thought as I kissed Peeta.

_Bang!_ The door flung open faster than a bullet shoots out of a gun. An infuriated Gale was standing in the doorway. His face displayed his emotions. The tight fists his hands made showed his anger, the tears streaming down his face showed his broken heart. The look in his eyes… well, that can't be put into words.

"Oh god. Gale. Did you..?" I couldn't even finish the question. I was angry with him for eavesdropping, and upset with for him because he heard what just happened. The tears that were falling in joy just moments ago were now for Gale. My stomach had an empty feeling like a tin can.

"I heard every word. You're really going to marry him? You haven't even known him that long! I've been in love with you since I thought your name was Catnip. We've spent an insane amount of time in the woods together, just us two. And now, you're really throwing all of that away as nothing? You're just going to pretend we never happened?" What started out as a scream ended in a whisper. His back and shoulders were hunched over; his eyes looked empty. The tears still falling from his eyes were the only sign of emotion he had.

I could see the hurt in his eyes, and wanted so badly to make it go away. But instead, I grabbed my fiancé's hand and looked Gale in the eyes.

"Yes. Gale, you were never anything more than a big brother to me. I'm sorry you thought differently of me, but I don't like you that way. I never could. Gale… I'm speechless. Honestly." I was still in shock from his proclamation of love to me.

"Just wait until the others hear. They'll be speechless too, considering that they all thought we were madly in love from the day we met." The gleam in his eye showed his revenge side coming out. If there was person I wouldn't want to be enemies with, it was Gale. He's got anger like a bomb. His back straightened, and his chin was just a tad up. He had a plan and he was going to go through with it. He was determined, and nothing anyone could say or do would change it.

"Gale, please don't do that. If you love me in any way, you won't do this. Please." I whispered; the pit of my stomach filling with butterflies. The town can't know. It will all be secret, until the publicity dies down at least.

Before another word could leave my mouth, Gale was gone. He just…disappeared. Into thin air, it appeared. Peeta and I looked into each other's eyes for half a second and took off at a dead run for District 12.

When we got to the town, everyone was in the town square. Peeta was standing on a table, and everyone was looking at him with curiosity.

Before he could say anything, I did.

"Peeta and I are engaged!" I yelled as loud as my vocal chords would let me. Peeta tensed, holding my hand tighter, and plastered a smile on his face. There was dead silence in the square; you could've heard a pen drop. Most of the faces of the townspeople looked shocked or surprised to see us and hear the news. Some had plain looks on their faces showing that they couldn't decide what they thought. For a half of a second, I was scared. Scared that they wouldn't approve, scared that they would be angry, and scared that they would abandon Peeta and I in our decision. Then, out of nowhere, there was a roar of cheering - applause and screaming, whooping and crying. I couldn't help but sigh at the noise. Usually, I would be uncomfortable with all of the sound going on at once, but not today. The loud townspeople made me feel relief. I guess this is what they wanted after all.

I looked at Peeta, smiling almost as big as I did when he proposed. Then I reached over and kissed him, ready for our future to start.


End file.
